Keeping Faith
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Ch 10 up finally RETURN OF EMERALD! Another war is beginning only a few years later, Yzak is forced to return to the battlefield, leaving behind Shiho and his 3 year old daughter. YXS
1. Chapter 1

**So I orginally posted this story as an YzakXOC story, and then i realized it would be way better if he was with Shiho, so I took some time to re-edit and fix it and I think it's better, i hope other people agree! So this story is an YzakXShiho story now! and as of right now Dearka seems kinda sleazy but he doesnt stay that way. Anyway, i hope this is better, please R&R! :)**

* * *

"Say goodbye to Daddy, Keeley," Shiho said quietly. Her silver haired daughter reached for the man in front of her.

"Daddy!" she squealed unaware that he was leaving.

"Commander Joule and the Joule squad, you've got 5 minutes before departure," the announcement boomed over the loud speaker. Yzak sighed, grabbing his 3 year old daughter. She hugged his neck tightly.

"Be safe," Shiho whispered. Yzak could see tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her to his side.

"I always am. They didn't put me in charge for no reason," he said. He kissed the top her head. Looking around the launch area he could see all of his old comrades. The now 27 year old commander was pleased to see his old crew back. Yet, now they were older. 26 year old Kira Yamato was kissing a pregnant Lacus Clyne as she held him tightly. Cagalli Yula Atha was holding the hands of her and Athrun's four year old twin girls. Athrun was kneeling in front of the two, probably reassuring them he would be back soon. Yzak also recognized the three new younger members of his squad, who were happily saying goodbye to parents and friends. Dearka, who was alone, (Miriallia was living in ORB and they currently were trying to keep their long-distance relationship stable) was making his way to Yzak and his wife, Shiho. Shiho used to be a part of his team, but was now staying home with their 3 year old. Losing Shiho as part of the team was a disappointment, but Yzak was happy to know that she would be home and safe.

"Dearka will you start rounding everyone up and let them know we're getting read to ship out?"

"Wait! Dearka, before you do that…" Shiho paused taking Keeley from Yzak's arms and placing her on the floor. "Can you watch Keeley for a second? I'd like a moment alone with Yzak." Shiho smiled sadly and pulled Yzak aside. She grasped his hands. "I love you," she said finally. He pulled her into a tight hug. She was slightly surprised. She knew her husband liked to keep up his tough façade in public.

"I love you too." He pulled her face to his, locking her in a kiss. He let his tongue explore her familiar mouth. "I'm not going to stop thinking about you." She finally let the tears fall. He brushed the tears away.

"We'll miss you," she said. He turned towards Keeley and Dearka motioned towards the ship.

"Dearka! Leave me with my family!" Yzak barked.

"Right…" Dearka left sluggishly. Yzak knelt in front of Keeley.

"Hey Keels…you be good for Mommy, ok?"

"Yes! And then Daddy comes home faster!" Yzak smiled at the naïveté of his daughter.

"Of course…how could I ever leave my princess for long?" Keeley giggled and saluted him.

"Ok Comm…leadew," she struggled to speak. Yzak laughed.

"Goodbye," he said kissing Shiho one more time.

"Goodbye," she said. He picked up his bags, waved and then turned towards this ship. He knew if he turned around he would regret accepting to return to the commanding position for yet another war. He had been awarded the position as a counselor on the board, but they had asked him once more to return to the battlefield. Though it was thought that he had made the choice to return, it was basically command or he would lose his position.

Once on board the ship in his own private quarters he let out a sigh. Composure. Something he seemed to be greatly lacking. He was meeting with the pilots in five minutes; Two girls and one boy, plus Kira, Athrun, Dearka and of course himself. It was a fairly large team, but he knew he could easily control it.

"Dearka, where are the new recruits?" he asked.

"Dunno, but I do know that two of them are women," he chuckled. Yzak scoffed.

"Please…restrain yourself. Miriallia would be disappointed if you cheated on her."

"Well Mr. Married Man, s'cuse me for wanting to get some ass, seeing as I don't get a free fuck every night. Unlike you, I don't get to see my girlfriend every day, " he said sarcastically, but immediately regretted it after seeing Yzak's face.

"Fuck you," he snapped. "Go get Zala and Yamato, so at least someone is prepared."

"Will do, Commander," Dearka said, scurrying off. Yzak found his way to the two girls' quarters. They both were fairly tall. One of them had blonde curls down to her chest. The other had short stick straight dark purple hair that barely brushed her shoulders. They looked as though they were exact opposites.

"Evening," he said properly.

"Commander!" The two girls saluted in unison.

"We're meeting in less than two minutes, be ready," he said, feeling slightly awkward that he hadn't remember to memorize the names to the faces. He made his way to the meeting room. Athrun, Kira, Dearka and the younger boy were already there. Yzak pulled out the files he had been given. The boy's name was Otis Jeffman. He was 18 and graduated one of the top of his class. The two girls, the blonde being Joliette who was 20 and the purple-haired being Annie, who was 16, came in almost simultaneously after him.

"Good evening everyone," Yzak started. "As you are aware…we are here because ZAFT is feeling threatened by many Naturals terrorists' organizations. It's our job to obliterate these extremists. But we have a few days before we reach an attacking point. That doesn't mean we should be prepared for other battle possibilities. Tonight I really felt that introductions were in order, seeing as we have three new members. Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, Annie Douglas, Joliette Anderson and Otis Jeffman, is there anything you'd like to say?" he gesturing to each person as he dictated their names.

"No sir!" Otis replied eagerly saluting. Yzak glanced towards the girls. Annie was blushing furiously and looking down, whereas Joliette was clearly checking out Dearka. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He glanced towards to Dearka who was loving every minute of it. Athrun and Kira had begun chatting and sitting around lazily. Kira was hoping that he was going to be able to witness the birth of his and Lacus' child. Yzak was about to say he hadn't given anyone permission to talk but he realized that almost no one was paying attention to him except for Annie and Otis. Dearka and Joliette had gone to stand by a window. He rubbed his forehead.

"Dismissed," he grumbled.

"Thank you sir!" Otis said, standing awkwardly still. Yzak rubbed his forehead.

"Excuse me, Commander, but is everything ok?" Annie asked. Otis frowned at her manners.

"Ms. Douglas…yes, everything is fine," he said coldly.

"Do you miss your daughter? She was very cute," she said. Yzak gasped, surprised at how foreword she had been. He remembered that she was the youngest one there. He smiled sadly.

"Yes…I miss her and Shiho," he said. "If you'll excuse me," he said, exiting the room.

"I hope I didn't say something wrong?" Annie said to Otis.

"Well, you weren't exactly asking about the weather or something simple," he replied harshly.

"Should I apologize?"

"No need, he's your commanding office. You shouldn't try to be super friendly with him." Annie frowned.

"I was just being nice…" she muttered.

Once back in his room, Yzak swallowed two pills to help him sleep. He knew that without Shiho next to him he would have difficulty sleeping. He was still semi surprised by the younger girl's question, though he couldn't help feeling loneliness as he lay awake trying desperately to find sleep. Normally, he would be sleeping next to Shiho calmly or having Keeley sleeping in between them due to a nightmare or "monster-under-her-bed" claim. He sighed wondering how long this so-called "mission" would take.

* * *

**Ok so i hope you guys enjoyed this! please R&R and let me know what you thought and i'm still continuing the wedding game! im almost done with chapter 5, i just like having two stories going at once. This one is more dramatic and the wedding game is more silly, ok well i'll try and update sooN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, this story gets kinda intense later on, but i hope people continue to read and enjoy. Please R&R thanks to Liverpool and Danya for their reviews! oh and i don't own GS or GSD,**

Keeping Faith Chapter 2

* * *

"Morning Commander," Otis saluted as Yzak entered the dining area with Dearka. Yzak was done with the younger recruit's ass-kissing. He had been dealing with his crew for only a few weeks now and he could barely take it.

"Otis, cut the shit. You don't have to kiss my ass, I'm not going to like any of you better," Yzak snapped. Otis let his arm fall to his side. Annie giggled, she had secretly been hoping that the commander would see through Otis' charade. Otis glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

Yzak began to pour himself some coffee.

"You seem extra cheerful this morning," Dearka commented.

"I don't sleep enough," he said angrily. Dearka snickered.

"Obviously not."

"Where's Yamato and Zala?" he asked collapsing into a desk chair.

"I think Kira is talking to Lacus on the phone screen…are you going to call Shiho?" Yzak paused. He hadn't done so in awhile and he hated doing it because it always left him so distraught.

"I guess that would be a good idea. I haven't in awhile," he scoffed.

* * *

"Why aren't you here?" Shiho practically threw her towel on the floor in anger. "I can't go through this again…and on my own," she said glancing back towards the positive pregnancy test. As if on cue, the phone rang. "Shit," she said.

"I answer! I answer!" Keeley yelled running by the door.

"Wait Keeley!" Sophie called down the hall.

"Hewo? Jouwe house," she said formally, Shiho laughed, praying that it was someone she knew well. "DADDY!" she cheered.

"Yzak…" she whispered. She had to tell him. It wasn't as though he would be mad, she just knew he'd be disappointed that he wasn't home.

"Mommy! I can't find the scween!" Keeley called from the other room.

"Coming!" she said. She took the phone from Keeley and pulled up the screen. She saw Yzak's face light up.

"Hey," he said. "How are you guys?" he smiled sadly.

"We're very good. Your mother's coming by for dinner tonight," Shiho said.

"Really?" Yzak was slightly surprised.

"Grandma says she has a gift for me!" Keeley cheered.

"Keeley, why don't you go find the picture you drew for your father," Shiho suggested. Keeley nodded and went sprinting off to her room.

"I miss you, a lot. I can't sleep," he said angrily. She smiled thinking of Yzak tossing and turning and getting extremely aggravated at himself.

"I miss you too," she said. "I have…news," she said quietly. He sat up a bit.

"Good or bad?" She could see panic running across his face.

"It's good…"

"Well spit it out!" he said hurriedly. She laughed.

"I'm pregnant again."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah…but I wish you were here," she sighed. "I hope I'm not as sick as I was with Keeley." Yzak frowned remembering how Shiho had spent most of her pregnancy in bed because she was so tired and sick.

"I hope you're not either…my mother will be willing to help you though, you know that," he said. He wanted to be there for her. He jumped as the door opened.

"Oh…c…Commander Joule!" Annie saluted.

"Ms. Douglas," he saluted back.

"I'm sorry for interrupting! I didn't realize anyone was in here," she said.

"Yzak, who's with you?" Shiho asked.

"Oh, this is Annie Douglas, one of the younger pilots on the team. Annie this is my wife Shiho," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Joule," she said.

"Hello Annie! It's nice to see more female pilots. Don't let the men push you around. Especially this one!" she teased.

"Shiho! I'm her Commander! She's supposed to listen to me!" he yelled.

"He just likes being in charge." Shiho laughed.

"Was there something you needed, Annie?" Yzak asked.

"Oh…I was just going to call my parents but I'll wait," she said and saluted before she began to walk away.

"Let her use the phone. You can call me another time," Shiho said.

"Alright. Well keep me informed about the baby. Oh, let me say bye to Keels," he said. Shiho called for her and she came running down the hall. She showed her drawings to him and he laughed. "You're going to be a famous artist. They're wonderful, princess," he praised. She clapped her hands. Annie wondered why Yzak had so willing left. He was a Councilor and had a decent amount of power. There really was no need for him to command at all.

"Tank you," she smiled proudly. "Bye Daddy!" she waved.

"Bye!" he waved

"Love you!" Shiho said and blew him a kiss. The screen went black

"Love you too…" he said quietly. He clasped his fist as though he'd caught her kiss. Annie was surprised, from what she had heard and seen, Yzak Joule was a brutal and tough commander and person. His temper usually got the better of him and the only person he seemed to actually talk to was Dearka. Yet she had just seen him as the father and husband who truly loved his wife and daughter.

"Your daughter, how old is she? She's very cute?" Annie asked.

"3, going to be 4 in two months," he said, thinking about how he wouldn't be home.

"Are you going to have another kid?" Annie asked, inferring from what she had heard. Yzak found Annie's forwardness slightly amusing. It was naïve but this made him chuckle a bit. He was also pleased to be able to talk about Shiho and Keeley, it gave him comfort. He paused.

"Yes…Shiho is pregnant." He knew Shiho would never say anything, but she was scared. She didn't want to be sick again, especially with him not there. He would be extremely inaccessible. "You know…Annie," he began. "I'm glad that you feel you can chat with me and I love talking about Shiho, but most Commanders would find these questions disrespectful." She blushed and looked at her shoes.

"I'm sorry sir!" she said professionally.

"Like I said, I personally don't mind, but for future reference," he said. "If you'll excuse me," he said.

* * *

Dearka was flirting with Joliette in the lounge when Yzak went to find him. He pulled him aside to Dearka's dismay.

"I have one word for you: Miriallia!" Yzak whispered harshly.

"She's not here…she'll never know," Dearka responded. Yzak shushed him.

"Whatever…listen Shiho's pregnant again."

"Congrats man!" Dearka cheered.

"I need to be there for her," he said strongly.

"You can't! You know what the Council said!" Dearka warned angrily.

"Of course I know! Doesn't mean I don't want to change it!" he snapped.

"You're just not used to getting what you want!" Dearka teased. Yzak frowned and Dearka knew he'd crossed the line.

"Go back to flirting with Joliette!" he snapped and stormed off to the bridge.

* * *

Otis hated Yzak Joule. He hated his easily provoked temper. He especially hated that he liked Annie. Before he'd joined the crew of the Voltaire, he'd been one of the favorites. He'd given Joule respect and been nice and he'd been rewarded by being called an ass-kisser…which…he was, but he didn't like being called out for it. And yet, the Commander adored Annie. Annie! The amateur pilot, she was naïve and didn't know her place, yet Yzak Joule was actually NICE to her. He allowed her silly naïvete. It was so infuriating and he didn't understand why Joule's reputation was not following suit for Annie. He was never bothered by her and it was this that bothered Otis.

"Otis…hello? You're sneering?" Otis awoke from his thoughts to face Annie, the one person he didn't want to see.

"Yeah…so?" he began to walk away, but she followed.

"You hungry? I wanted to know if…"

"Why are you so happy all the time?" he said turning to face her.

"What?" she asked.

"We're fighting ANOTHER fucking war and you're always cheerful and happy. Don't you realize this?" he yelled. She looked at him, shocked and sadness washed over her face.

"Of course I know." She paused and looked down. "My uncle…was murdered by terrorists. I love him greatly. So I understand, but why should we act sad all the time." Suddenly Otis felt bad.

"I guess…" he said, finally after a long pause.

"Well, I'm going to go eat," Annie said and began to walk away quickly.

"Annie! Wait!" Otis called after her. She stopped, wiped her eyes and then she turned around. "Can I join you?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah; you can," she said.

"I'm…uh…sorry," he offered. Annie just smile.

"It's ok, but I have to grab something in my room. I'll be right there." She walked towards the hallway. He watched her leave, thinking that she was sorta pretty, even in just the ZAFT uniform.

* * *

"Hey kiddies!" Joliette said as she entered the dining hall and sat next to Otis and Annie.

"Hey Jolie," Annie said politely.

"Just claming my spot," she said as she left once again to get food.

"You room with her?" Otis said.

"She's actually nice," Annie said defending her roommate. "She's given good guy advice and…what not?" Annie tried.

"She's given advice?" Otis slapped his forehead.

"Well I like having roommate," Annie said.

"Yeah…Dearka is cool."

"Commander Joule requests the presence of all Mobile Suit pilots on the bridge," An announcement boomed over the loudspeaker.

"Guess this lunch is to go," Joliette said, as the three left the cafeteria.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you guys liked this next chapter! I'll probably be updating later this week, since I'm on vacation this week! **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter! It's not as exciting as the others, its mainly a flashback chapter with Yzak and Shiho stuff, next chapter is going to get intense, i'll update asap, i've got three project and a play to direct...but only two more weeks until graduation sooo yeah :) I'll update alot more in the summer. i don't own gundam...anyway please R&R**

* * *

Keeping Faith Chapter 3

Yzak sat down while his team slowly trickled into the briefing room.

"What's going on?" Dearka asked immediately as he entered the room. He was the first to arrive.

"Just received some orders," Yzak said.

"Care to elaborate?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah that's why I called everyone here. It's just a lousy clean-up job," he stated angrily.

"A…clean-up?" Dearka rolled his eyes, scoffing. "You serious?"

"Would I lie?" Yzak said folding his arms. "It's some meteor belt or something. I'm not sending everyone out. You, Otis, Annie and myself to oversee will be plenty."

"Jeeze aren't we supposed to be some sort of elite squad of pilots?" Dearka complained.

"No shit, but there's not I can do now is there!" Yzak snapped. Athrun and Kira entered the room.

"Cheery today, aren't we," Athrun said and Kira chuckled.

"Shut it, Zala! You and Kira aren't even needed," he snapped.

"Great! We were just going to go eat." Kira cheered and dragged Athrun back out of the room as Joliette, Otis and Annie entered.

"Commander!" Annie saluted, along with Otis and Joliette.

"Alright. Now that you're all here, we were asked to rid this area of this particular meteor belt. We have 3 days to do so. I already decided to send Annie, Otis and Dearka out to the field. I will oversee it as well. We won't start until tomorrow. I really just can't be bothered to start tonight." Yzak said. "Dismissed. Try to get rest, tonight," he suggested. Joliette had already strutted over to Dearka and linked her arm in his. Yzak rolled his eyes and left the room, not wanting to observe his friends ridiculousness. He began to walk sluggishly down the hall, followed by Otis and Annie. Annie was giggling at something Otis had said. He was surprised at how fast the two had grown to like each other, especially since Otis hadn't seemed too fond of the younger girl. He hated how much he was reminded of his and Shiho's relationship as he watched the two of them. Yzak hated this job so much. He hated Dearka's sleaziness and Joliette temping him. He hated Zala and Kira and their do-gooder attitudes. He hated Otis' ass-kissing. But mostly he hated missing Shiho.

While Yzak was away, Shiho was kept company at night by her memories. Her favorite was when he had proposed. Not only had she not expected it, but she had been arguing with him before he did it.

_Flashback_

_"Shiho! Please listen…" _

_"You can forget it Yzak. You can forget dinner. You can forget everything!" she yelled and ripped her arm free of his grasp. _

_"I told you…"_

_"You were at the restaurant with that woman! AND you lied about being at a meeting! SCUM! I loved you…" she said quietly. "You haven't given me a good reason why."_

_"I can't tell you! Yet," he snapped angrily._

_"Exactly! Done! We're done!" she said sadly. She glanced awkwardly around the room, remembering that they were in the office, but it had been the first place Shiho would even allow for Yzak to talk to her. But by this point everyone was watching._

_"God Dammit, Shiho! I was going to wait for dinner, but you've really left me no choice." Yzak stormed into his office and came back out holding a small box. He got down on one knee. "I was choosing this…with her," he said. He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "I wanted to ask you at dinner…but you were going to break it off," he said. Shiho blushed, she was utterly shocked and was speechless. Firstly, she felt terrible and secondly, she was so happy. She had no words._

_"Really?" she squeaked finally. He nodded._

_"Why would I lie?" he said. "I love you more than anything else. I told you I would be your last first kiss," he smirked and said nothing more, awaiting an answer._

_"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "For not trusting you," she said and suddenly smiled. "I've got to call my mother! I'm getting married before my sister!" she cheered and started to walk towards the phone. _

_"I take it that's a yes…then?" Yzak stood up, still holding the box. Shiho turned around realizing that she had indeed left him there. _

_"You bastard! Of course I'll marry you." He stood up and slid the ring on he finger. _

_"You guys!" Dearka cheered as the rest of the office clapped. "Do you know he spent a good three weeks just picking that out? He's basically not allowed to step into half the jewelry stores we shopped at." Shiho laughed._

_"It's beautiful." She held out her hand. The diamond was round and surrounded by smaller rubies. It basically looked like a sun. "I love it." _

_End Flashback._

She smiled as she tucked Keeley into bed.

"Night Mommy," she smiled cutely.

"Night sweetie." Shiho shut her light off and closed her door over. Keeley looked so similar to Yzak; bright blue eyes, long silver hair. She made her way to her own room and lay on her bed; reading and listening to music. She wasn't really focused. She kept thinking about how fast 3 years had gone by. It had seemed like just yesterday that she had realized she was pregnant. It was strange…for some reason she had been more nervous than Yzak. Yzak didn't seem like as though he would be a good father, but he had indeed proved her wrong. In fact, he was more excited than she was when she discovered she was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_Shiho counted the days on the calendar. _

_"Shit!" she cursed at her desk. Dearka peeked over the wall that separated their desks. _

_"Yo! Joule female. What's the matter?" Shiho rolled her eyes. _

_"Nothing…Dearka, do you know when Yzak gets out of this council meeting?" she asked. Dearka sat back down. He popped back up again._

_"Joule male will be out in 20 minutes."_

_"Will you quit it?" she snapped. "You're like a five year old." Dearka laughed._

_"I know…you know you'd be such a great mother." Shiho wanted to throw up. She swallowed. _

_"Thanks," she replied quietly. The next twenty minutes were the longest twenty minutes she'd ever experienced and when he finally entered the room, she stood up nervously. "YZAK!" she yelled. _

_"Wow…Shiho wasn't expecting such a welcome." _

_"Sorry," she said quieter. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

_"I like it when you're excited to see me," he whispered, she couldn't help but blush. _

_"I need to…talk to you…in private," she said motioning at Dearka, who frowned._

_"Sure," he said as they walked into his office. "What's wrong?" he asked worried. He grabbed her hands. She took a deep breath. She was just going to say it. _

_"I'm late…I think I could be pregnant." _

_"Really?" he kissed her and pulled her waist close to his. "That's great," he whispered. Shiho was surprised. "My mother will be so pleased." Shiho laughed. "No really, she keeps asking why I haven't gotten you pregnant yet," he said. "'It's been two years' blah blah blah," he mimicked. Shiho laughed._

_"I wasn't sure if you wanted kids," she said quietly._

_"Of course I do, even more than my mother wants me to have kids," he said and began to lead her out of the office. "Dearka, guess what! I'm going to be a father!" _

_End flashback_

He'd been so happy and when Keeley had been born, Shiho knew he'd be a wonderful father. He'd held her so delicately. She really loved him. She wasn't sure why he'd chosen to go back to the field. He'd been on the council for a while and there was really no need to continue his commanding job. She couldn't help but feel there was something he wasn't telling her and she couldn't help but feel lonely without him.

* * *

"Annie Douglas, launching!"

"Otis Jeffman, launching!"

"Dearka Elthman, launching!"

"Yzak Joule, launching!" And so began the first day of clean-up. Yzak snorted at how easy the mission was. He was so bored and sat around in his mobile suit while he let his subordinates do the work. He called them back after a few hours of work. "Nice job team." He said unenthusiastically.

"I like fun, easy missions like that," Annie smiled happily. Otis scoffed.

"Please, we could do so much more interesting things," he said.

"We'll continue tomorrow," Yzak said while walking back towards his private quarters.

"The commander doesn't seem too happy," Annie said. "Is he always like that?"

"Actually he's pretty apathetic right now. Usually he's angrier," Dearka said folding his arms in confusion at Yzak's strange behavior.

"He's probably insulted. Someone with his status, doing mission's like these. Bullshit, I'd say."

"I agree," Dearka said. "I'm just surprised he's not madder."

"I would be pissed if I were him," Otis said. "I'm getting food. You coming Annie?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll meet you, I want to call my parents," she said.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this kinda filler chapter! R&R :) Love to all my reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Heres chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it. I don't own gundam, thanks for the great reviews!**

Keeping Faith 4

Annie called her parents quickly. She described the mission they had begun and her parents were happy that it wasn't anything extremely intense. She hung up quickly reassuring her parents she would be safe and that she loved them. She ran to meet Otis in the cafeteria.

"Hey, sorry! I was calling my parents," she said.

"Yeah I know," he said. He was sitting with Dearka and Joliette.

"Well I'm going to…grab some food," she responded blushing.

"She likes you," Joliette said.

"Really?" Otis raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"I just can, you should go for it," Joliette said. Otis smiled. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten to know Annie much better and he had to admit, he was developing quite a crush on her. She came back and sat down and Otis began to study her. She was extremely shy and more reserved. She always answered him properly. After they had all finished their meals. Joliette had left to join Dearka in his room. Otis began to walk Annie to her own room.

"Well goodnight," she said.

"Right. We have to go back out tomorrow. But it's easy," Otis said.

"Of course. Well I'll see you in the morning," she said. She began to open her door, but Otis grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Uh…"

"Yes?" she responded staring him straight in the eyes. She had nice eyes he thought. They were a bright green and her purple hair was always perfectly wavy. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"I…uh…was wondering…"

"Yes," she said leaning towards him. He blushed.

"Will you be my…girlfriend?" he asked awkwardly. Annie blushed.

"Ye…" she began to say yes, but Otis cut her off by kissing her. "Wow…" she said surprised. He tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"Goodnight," he said and began to walk towards his own. Annie leaned against the door and smiled happily.

* * *

Yzak woke up early to call Shiho before they launched once again. He showered and quickly got himself dressed. He felt bad for waking her up, but he really would have no other time.

"Good morning," he said when she picked up. She yawned.

"Morning."

"How are things?" he asked.

"Great, I had to start taking out my bigger clothes," she said placing a hand her belly. "I can't wait for you to come home," she admitted.

"Yes…I really can't wait either," he said.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" she asked suddenly. Yzak frowned. He couldn't just tell her. She would march into the Council and throw a fit. It was extra stress she didn't need.

"Shiho, I can't talk about that right now," he said firmly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I just can't!" he snapped.

"I'm your wife! You can tell me anything!" she urged.

"No! I just can't! Please let it drop," he begged.

"Fine," she said and folded her arms.

"Now you're mad," he said angrily.

"Look I don't enjoy being…" she began and he stopped her.

"I'll tell you as soon as I get back. Please don't be mad. I want to be happy while I talk to you."

"Alright," she sighed. There was a small silence. "Do you have any name ideas?" she asked. Yzak smirked.

"Not really. I like Nina for a girl." Shiho smiled.

"Me too. What about Gregory for a boy?" she suggested. He nodded.

"Yes, that is nice. We do have 4 months right?" he asked.

"Yeah… 4-5 about," she said.

"Shit," Yzak said glancing at the clock. "I'm going to have to go. Can I say hi to Keeley?"

"She's asleep but I'll get her." Yzak waited as she left the screen to go get Keeley.

"Hewwo Daddy," she said tiredly.

"How are you sweetie?"

"Tiwed," she yawned.

"Alright. I just wanted to say hi to my favorite girl," he said.

"What about mommy?"

"She's my favorite too," he said. Keeley giggled.

"You can't have two favowites!"

"Alright. Mommy is my favorite women. Is that ok?" he asked. She nodded and rubbed her eye.

"That's good," he said. Shiho laughed.

"Ok, your father is going to go fight for us now." Yzak rolled his eyes.

"If only that were true."

"You're not?" Shiho asked. He explained their mission and Shiho frowned. "Still be careful. It's kinda strange," she said.

"I will. Love you both," he said.

"Love you," He waved and shut of the machine. He made his way to the intercom. "Rise and shine Douglas, Jeffman and Elthman. Time to start," he yelled.

The day went by quickly and they were about done with the project when Yzak called everyone back. Annie was the only one who didn't respond.

"Strange," Yzak said aloud. "Otis," he radioed. "Why isn't Ms. Douglas back yet?" he asked.

"I dunno, haven't seen her in awhile, sir," he said nervously. Yzak groaned this was supposed to be simple. "I'll look for her sir," he said.

"No…Dearka, take everyone else back." Yzak scanned the field for Annie, but she as MIA. He flew his suit around rocks looking. "Dammit Annie!" he cursed. He noticed her suit floating aimlessly. "Annie Douglas! Are you there?" No answer. "Shit." He cursed. There was no one inside. "What?" he glanced around. Finally he realized what was going on as cables attached to his suit jamming any signal. "Fucking terrorists," he swore. The cables pulled both mobile suits to a bigger ship. How had he missed this? HE cursed as he lowered himself out. He saw Annie being tied up and gagged.

"Who are you bastards?" Yzak asked as they began to approach him. He held up his gun. Annie coughed as the tied the gag.

"We're the bastards who captured you," they laughed. A bigger man grabbed his arm from behind and placed a cloth of his mouth. The last thing he saw was Annie being knocked out as well and then everything went black.

* * *

Shiho made Keeley's lunch for her later that day. She smiled and reminded of the time that Yzak had tried to cook for Keeley. He didn't realize it was a little different. He tried to make a grilled cheese sandwich. In his mind, it had seemed easy enough, but in the end he had ended up burning it and causing the smoke alarm to go off. He had thrown the pan into the sink angrily and stormed off.

"Sometimes I think he's younger than Keeley," Shiho muttered aloud. Keeley was singing and coloring on the floor.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Keeley asked cutely. Shiho smiled.

"Hopefully soon. He misses you a lot!" she said.

"I know…He wuvs me," she said. "La, la, la, Daddy come home sooooon," she sang to a random tune.

"Yes…Yzak…come home soon," she smiled. Part of her was jealous. She loved piloting her mobile suit and she missed it. She hated being on the battlefield but she enjoyed the life of a soldier. She missed hanging out with Dearka and Yzak. Of course she loved her life now, but sometimes she wondered if she was meant to be more than just a housewife. When Keeley and her other child got older, she hoped she could return to working. She enjoyed it. And especially now with Yzak gone, she was bored. She missed him greatly.

* * *

Dearka was beginning to get worried. It had been an hour since Yzak had left to look for Annie and he had yet to receive any message or transmission.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"What's going on?" Otis asked.

"I don't know," Dearka snapped. "They should've been back. Come on let's launch.

"Right," Otis said putting on his helmet. This time Dearka, Joliette and Otis launched together.

"Stay in contact at all times!" Dearka said as he launched. The three scanned the field for almost two hours and returned completely empty handed. They were missing without a trace. "I just won't believe that Yzak would go missing so easily! Damn!" Dearka said punching a wall. Otis was sitting quietly. He had finally told Annie how he felt and now she was missing.  
"We're not leaving here until we're scheduled to. Dearka was up all night because he couldn't sleep and because he was hoping to hear from Annie or Yzak. "Dammit Yzak! You never stop and think!" Dearka cursed. He thought of Shiho and how devastated she would be if Yzak was never found.

The next morning, Dearka sent everyone out to look, but again they were unsuccessful. The strange thing was, there was no trace of them anywhere. It seemed Yzak Joule and Annie Douglas truly were MIA. How was he supposed to tell Shiho?

**Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! I hope you guys like this one too! please R&R! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow ok sorry it's taken so long to update! Anyway...this chapter is what I meant by intense...Anyway thanks so much for the support from Housenka, Liverpool and Danya! i'm so happy and thankful for you guys! please R&R this...i hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

Dearka paced outside of Shiho and Yzak's house. Dearka knew Shiho hadn't heard from Yzak in a week which was slightly strange but she probably had chose to ignore it. He knew she would be suspicious to why he hadn't called her. His finger lingered in front of the bell. He had to. He didn't want to, but he had to. Shiho had to know that Yzak was current MIA. He pushed the button quickly, as though maybe if he did it quick enough, it would be like he never did it at all. He hugged Yzak's uniform tight to his chest.

"Dammit!" he cursed. Shiho opened the door with Keeley standing next to her.

"Dearka!" Shiho smiled, it obviously wasn't connecting that he was here and Yzak was not. He glanced towards Keeley.

"Hey Keels! Do you have any new drawings?" She nodded.

"Yeah I do!" she ran down the hall towards the stairs.

"Dearka…what's going…" he looked down and handed her the uniform. "Oh…god…no," she said.

"MIA…without a trace…his mobile suit…everything, just gone." She hugged the uniform tightly.

"How long?" she finally managed to choke out.

"About a week and a half," he said following her as she stumbled into the living room. She collapsed on the couch and Dearka sat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, she leaned her head into his chest allowing tears to flow.

"It just can't be true," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he said, holding back his own tears.

"How can I tell Keeley? She won't…understand," she whispered quietly. She sobbed and buried her face into his uniform. It still smelled like him. All she could see was his face. The phone rand and Shiho jumped.

"Hold on…I'll get it for you," he said as he leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Joule residence, Dearka Elthman speaking…Ezalia…yes she knows…yes that might be a good idea…ok…bye," Shiho was still crying and staring out, lost in thought. Dearka hated everything about this moment. He was pissed at himself and Yzak. Pissed that he could do nothing. "Ezalia's coming over. Is that ok?" he asked. Shiho just nodded. Keeley finally returned with her drawings.

"Ok, so I dwew these…" she began to show Dearka her pictures as Shiho wiped her eyes quickly. When she was done Shiho stood up slowly.

"Honey…I think it's about nap time."

"Awww. Ok but if Daddy shows up. I want to be awake!" Shiho bit her lip and picked up Keeley.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly. Dearka sat awkwardly on the couch. He glanced at a picture on the side table next to him. Yzak was holding Keeley and had his arm around Shiho. They were standing outside of the house. There were a few of only Keeley and a few of Shiho and Yzak. It was so strange to see his best friend as a father…because that was the last thing he ever expected Yzak to be.

"Where the fuck are you? You better not be dead." Dearka cursed to the empty room.

* * *

Yzak awoke in a jail cell.

"Damn…" he groaned and rubbed his forehead. Next to him lay Annie's body motionless. "Shit!" he shook her motionless body. "Annie Douglas you better wake up." She moaned suddenly and slowly began to sit up.

"Commander?" she asked. "Where are we?" she said glancing around the small cell.

"Not sure…the ship of whomever the hell it was who attacked us." He walked to the edge of the cell. "No guards though…that's strange…or just stupid," he smirked.

"Can you get us out?" Annie asked nervously. Yzak glanced around.

"Probably not…but I'll know more when we actually talk to someone."

"Hey! Geo! They're awake." A man yelled from across the hall.

"Good…we can finally take 'em to the captain."

"Fuck…" Yzak cursed. Annie tugged on the sleeves of her pilot suit. She glanced around nervously.

"What will they do?" Yzak shrugged angrily as the guards opened the door.

"Just do what they say," he said. Yzak hated being bossed around, especially by stupid terrorists, but he didn't want any extra trouble.

"Yes…sir," Annie said.

"C'mon you're coming with us. The girl is fresh," one of the guards muttered. Annie ran behind Yzak. The other guard frowned.

"Don't even think about it, Geo…just wait." The shorter man roughly grabbed Annie and tied her hands. The taller man squeezed Yzak's wrists together and tied them. They led them to a large open room, with a smaller room in the corner. A tall, muscular woman with long blonde hair emerged from the smaller room. Although she was shorter than Yzak, she had no problem staring him down.

"So we captured Coucilman and Commander Yzak Joule and his…whore?" the women asked. Annie gasped. Yzak could only chuckle.

"You only wish it was that scandalous."

"Kittenburg. My name is Kittenburg. You will remember it and so will all of Natural history, because not only will I have killed you. But I will have killed you and many other filthy Coordinators. But for now, you can call me Kit or Captain. So what exactly is this girl to you…if not your lover?" Yzak clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"A subordinate pilot," he said.

"What's your name dear?" Kit asked sweetly to her. Annie glanced at Yzak nervously.

"Annie…Annie Douglas. ZAFT Redcoat…16 years old," she stated quietly.

"Well…you're really of no use to me…but my boys…they get rather bored you see."

"Shit…" Yzak muttered under his breath.

"You know…you Coordinators sicken me…you're like robots…so perfect, beautiful and smart."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Yzak snapped and she slapped his face hard. Annie squeaked. Yzak winced slightly.

"I enjoy…watching you become weak," she spat and glanced towards Annie who was looking at her feet. Kit pushed her towards one the shorter men. "Go ahead." 4 men immediately encircled Annie.

"What the fuck do you plan to do?" Yzak snapped. She led him to a chair and pushed him down.

"Well right now…I want you to watch your subordinate suffer." She tied his chest tightly to the back of the chair.

"You fucking Natural bitch," Yzak spat. "Are you part of Blue Cosmos or some shit?"

"A branch…yes…" Kit said happily.

"Would you seriously rape a young girl for pleasure?" Yzak asked.

"Why not?" one of the men answered. He ripped off Annie's pilot suit to reveal her tight white t-shirt and black spandex pants. Yzak closed his eyes and turned his head. The last thing he wanted to see was Annie being tortured.

"Don't you even try to look away," Kit said bringing a knife to his neck. The men pushed her towards the floor. She screamed.

"Please…don't…Otis," she cried. One of the men held her arms down as another removed her top revealing her chest. Yzak closed his eyes. He couldn't watch as they defiled Annie. He felt the sting of a blade as his cut into his skin on his shoulder.

"Fuck…you bitch," he glared.

"Temper…temper," Kit chuckled. "I've heard you can be quite a bastard. Those rumors seem to be holding true." Yzak could feel blood trickling down his shoulder. "I told you to watch," she snapped.

"I'm not going to watch as…" he bit his lip to keep from screaming as she ran the knife down his arm. Annie screamed again as they pulled down her underwear. Removing her last bit of clothing…removing her last bit of protection. One of the men placed her hands on her thighs to keep her from kicking. She remembered Otis' kiss and she felt tears flowing down her face. He probably thought she was dead. Maybe he had already found a new girl to chase after and kiss. She struggled to move…hoping that by some miracle Commander Joule would get free or perhaps someone else would come.

Yzak watched as he saw hope leave her. She stopped moving and she closed her eyes. She screamed as she felt pain shoot through her body. She had always expected pain…but she always hoped that there would be pleasure afterwards, but there was only pain.

* * *

The guards led Annie and Yzak back to their cell. Annie clutched her clothing tightly and collapsed to the floor. She couldn't bear to look at Yzak who was now sitting on the opposite side of the cell trying to get his arm to stop bleeding. He ripped the sleeve of his suit.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing?" he yelled angrily.

"You're arm…"

"Is not even close to being your fault," he said more softly. She began to cry silently. Yzak frowned and picked up one of the blankets they had been left. "Here…you should put your clothes back on. She glanced at him and then at herself suddenly aware of the fact that she was naked. She blushed. "I won't look," he turned his head away.

"It really wouldn't matter," she said. Yzak frowned. The two continued to sit in silence for a painfully long time. Yzak didn't want to talk to Annie unless she wanted him to. And Annie didn't exactly want to speak.

"Is your arm still bleeding?" she asked after awhile.

"No…it wasn't cut deep," he said. There was more silence and Yzak was about to fall asleep until Annie decided to speak once more.

"Commander Joule…" she began. "Is there usually pleasure?" she asked quietly. Yzak blushed thinking of Shiho. He missed her greatly. He thought of the first time he and Shiho had had sex. She had been a virgin, but she assured him that she was ready. It was the one and only time he had actually made a point to be gentle. No one had been gentle for Annie and no one had promised her it would be ok. Yzak swallowed.

"Yes…there is."

"Even for girls?" she asked. He frowned. She was clearly confused.

"Yes…" he said. She didn't answer. Yzak sighed. He kept hoping that somehow they would magically escape this situation. He wished he could go back and not have left Annie by herself. "Get some sleep," he said finally. "You'll need it for when we escape this place."

* * *

**OK...so i feel really bad for what i had happen to Annie cause i love her! BUT everything eventually will be cool for her. I hate Kit...obviously and I hope you guys do too haha. Please continue to R&R, this was alot different from anything i've ever done... Hope it was still good. Wedding Game chapter 8 will be ready later today! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long for an update. I was really happy the reaction i got for Kit's character. I hope that you guys enjoy how the story progresses! :) I was happy to get a new reviewer! and thanks to all my old reviewers! You guys make me so happy! Well enjoy this chapter! and R&R I don't own gundam seed...big shocker there! ;) **

* * *

Otis had been angry since they'd disembarked. He kept being reminded of Annie. Her parents were all over the news and yet…it seemed as though people were so focused on the Commander. They were all so convinced they were still alive and as much as Otis wanted to believe that they were still alive, it seemed highly unlikely. Otis didn't enjoy focusing on the unlikely. It was strange how fast he's fallen in love with Annie. He'd hated her at first. Hated her cheerfulness, but when he'd learned about her and got to know her better, he realized that she was more amazing than he had expected. He remembered giving her that one kiss, before she had disappeared.

Otis was cleaning up his apartment for his mother. She hadn't seen him since he'd been home. Otis was less than thrilled to see his mom, but he figured they'd do dinner and it would make her happy. The doorbell rang.

"Otis!" His mother greeted him with a teary hug. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Otis frowned. He should've been the one to go after Annie, not the Commander.

"I know, Mom," he said.

"When do you leave again?" she asked. In all honesty Otis had no idea. Athrun had gone back to ORB, Dearka had refused the commanding position and Yzak and Annie were missing. That left only Kira, himself and Jolene and no Commander. The three were great pilots, but they really had no where to go.

"I dunno, soon this week maybe," he lied, though he was unsure why he'd chosen to lie.

"Were you close to Annie Douglas?" she asked suddenly. Otis clenched his fists.

"Yes…I am…was," he said.

* * *

Yzak awoke to the sound of boots loudly hitting the hard floor. Annie was still sleeping, but was also abruptly awoken as the boots got closer.

"Is someone coming?" she whispered nervously. Yzak shushed her and nodded. The man stopped outside the cell.

"The Captain wants to see you," he pointed at Yzak. He cuffed him and led him to the same room they had been near before. Yzak was told to sit down and they cuffed him to the chair. Kit entered the room and sat directly across from Yzak.

"So Mr. Joule, I haven't had a chance to talk to you one on one. All this time you've been here. Sad isn't it." Yzak scoffed. "I see you're married," she pointed to the ring on his finger. "Any kids?" Yzak nodded.

"1…and 1 on the way," he said finally, gritting his teeth.

"It's too bad your wife thinks your dead. Aw that's so touching," she said angrily.

"Why isn't a _beautiful woman_, such as yourself not married?" Yzak asked sarcastically. He smirked but suddenly hissed as he felt the sharp sting on his face from her palm slapping it.

"So tell me, what's an important political figure from the PLANTS doing commanding a tiny ship?" she asked.

"I like it," he spat.

"Does your wife like you doing it?" she asked curiously.

"She has nothing to do with my job," he snapped.

"You know…I would love to know more about you," she said. "I heard you used to have scar running from her," she placed her knife above his left eye and ran it sharply to his right cheek. He cringed as he felt blood trickle down the side of his face.

"I guess I still do," he replied.

"So what are the PLANTS trying to prove by sending an elite force on clean-up missions?" she asked. Yzak shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't give any orders to anyone but my team."

"I find it hard to believe you know nothing." She lifted her knife once more. Yzak raised an eyebrow, suddenly getting an idea.

"I'm not exactly happy in ZAFT. I'm debating leaving," he said.

"Really?" she lowered her knife. Yzak smirked, it was perfect.

"I'm much better than just commanding lousy cleanup missions. Don't you ever feel like you're better than what you're doing?" he asked. She smirked and leaned in close to him.

"Of course! Have you seen my crew? Bunch of crazy buffoons," she wiped her knife clean. A guard came running in and whispered something in her ear. "I'll be calling for you again, Joule. I think that maybe something could work out," she said and stormed angrily out of the room. Yzak smirked, she was practically eating out of his hand.

He was led back quickly to the cell and Annie and him were left alone once again.

"Commander! Your face!" she gasped. He touched his face and his fingers smeared blood on his face.

"Oh…right." He chuckled. "Nothing new." Annie ripped a part of her sleeve.

"Well you should wipe it down and stop the bleeding at least," she said.

"I hope you're ready to see your parents and Otis," he said. She blushed.

"Of course I'm ready," she said quietly.

"Next time they take me out of this cell…I'll come back one more time. To get you."

* * *

"It's kicking," Shiho told Ezalia as they sat in the living room, her hands resting on her stomach. It had been almost two months since they had heard anything. Shiho could barely look at Ezalia or Keeley for that matter. They both looked like Yzak and Shiho couldn't bare to think about him.

"That's wonderful," Ezalia said happily.

"I hope it's a boy. I know Yzak loved Keeley greatly, but he'd have wanted a son…every man wants a son," she whispered.

"I don't think he's dead…or that girl." Ezalia said suddenly. They had never really discussed how they felt about the situation. It was just too sore of a topic. Shiho glanced at Ezalia.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"He's alive."

"How do you know?" Shiho asked.

"I just…don't think he'd be that careless. Also their suits disappeared. That doesn't…just happen," Ezalia said. Shiho nodded, she hoped that everything Ezalia felt was true. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh my gosh, if this is the press again…I swear…" The press had been bothering Shiho about her stance on Yzak's strange disappearance and the press were the last people she wanted to talk to. "Dearka! Miri!" She said happily and quickly pulled her friends inside.

"Oh Shiho!" Miri hugged her.

"The press has been non-stop."

"Why don't you say something?" Dearka said. "You know…to just shut them up?" he asked.

"What would I say? I'm sad my husband might be dead? I really have no words," she said sadly.

"Have you left the house lately?" Miriallia asked. Shiho shook her head.

"Not much," she admitted. She led them to the living room where Keeley was watching cartoons and Ezalia was holding a doll for her.

"No Gwandma! You have to bwush her haiw wike dis!" Keeley whined.

"Annie's parents are talking on the news. Have you seen?" Dearka asked. Miriallia shot him a look.

"No not yet…Keeley, will you play in your room with your dolls."

"Aw why?" she whined.

"Mommy needs to talk to her guests."

"Alwight, but if Daddy shows up or calls will you call me down?" she asked. Shiho swallowed.

"Of course, sweetheart," she whispered.

"Don't be sad Mommy! Daddy will call," Keeley hugged her and run upstairs.

"I can't bring myself…to tell her he might not call."

"Is that because you think he might…OW!" Dearka began to suggest until Miriallia hit him. Shiho chuckled a bit and flipped the channel to the news. After waiting for commercials they showed the Douglas' interview again.

"The Douglas' released this statement this afternoon in regards to their missing daughter along with Councilman Joule." The scene flashed to Annie's parents, her mother was crying but she was trying her best to hold her composure.

"We firmly believe our daughter and her commander will be found safe and sound," her father said.

"We love her and if she was kidnapped…we can only hope that she will be returned to us soon," her mother said. The scene flashed back to the newscaster.

"The Douglas' along with former Councilwoman Ezalia Joule have both strongly suggested their hope that their beloved ones are alive. Ms. Shiho Joule, Councilman Joule's wife has yet to release a statement, though we don't know why exactly…In other news…" Shiho stood up angrily.

"They're making me seem like I don't care!" She walked into the kitchen. Miriallia, Dearka and Ezalia looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'll talk to her," Dearka said rising to follow her.

"You bastard!" Shiho yelled and threw a pot onto the ground. "How could you fucking leave me here!" she screamed. "You…you…you…" she began to sob and Dearka pulled her into a hug. She grabbed his shirt and sobbed.

"Hey don't give up yet," he whispered and squeezed her tightly. She sank to the floor holding her stomach.

"It hurts…" she whispered. Dearka sat on the floor.

"Well you're straining yourself," he said squeezing her hands.

"Dearka…what happened…no one's told me…even Yzak didn't tell me why he had to go on the front lines. I don't understand why he'd choose…to leave…" Shiho asked.

"He didn't choose. The Council…forced him to. They said that they needed someone on the front lines or some shit. They promised him a strong campaign to be the next Chairman when he returned." Shiho gasped.

"Chairman?"

"Yeah…but they said they find a way to have him removed if he didn't go. I think they expected something like this to happen...maybe even planned it." Shiho frowned.

"Can they even do that?" she asked.

"In theory…no…but…"

"Right…and Lacus? Did she really approve this?"

"I doubt the Chairwoman knows anything…Yzak never mentioned it though I can't imagine Lacus agreeing to anything of the sorts."

"I agree…it seems he really had no choice." Shiho said quietly. "But what I don't get is why wouldn't he tell me about this?" she said shaking her head.

"I don't know…to protect you?" Dearka responded.

"And…on that day?" she asked. "The day he disappeared…"

"Fuck Shiho…I couldn't tell you even if wanted to…He went to get Annie when she got stuck and they disappeared. No final transmission and nothing were found. We waited…for a long time." Shiho nodded. "It's strange," Dearka said. "That's why I think he's alive. You know Yzak wouldn't go down with a fight…especially with all this waiting for him," he said placing a hand on her belly. "You know when he was first considering marriage. I told him…he was crazy…naturally and he said, 'Dearka…Shiho is crazy enough to love me…so why is it crazy that I want to be with her? And after seeing his face while you walked down the aisle and the first time he held Keeley…it didn't really seem so crazy. Of course…seeing him like that was beyond scary." Dearka laughed. Shiho grinned. Dearka smiled. "You know…I wonder why the Council hates Yzak so much?" Dearka pondered.

"Yzak is very persuasive. He has power. They probably think he's a threat," Shiho chuckled. "But you know…do you think you could drive me to the meeting house?"

"What? I mean…sure but why?"

"You'll see…" she said making her way back towards the living room. "Miri…Ezalia will one of you please watch Keeley? There's something I need to do."

* * *

**a slight cliffhanger! Sorry! Please R&R i hope you guys enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**alright! So i'm finally updating, sorry it's kinda short, but next chapter is much longer. Anyway enjoy this chapter and i promise to update much sooner!! :) i don't own Gundam! **

Dearka watched Shiho with confusion as she stormed into the Council hall. It wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was worried. She was acting very determined and she was also extremely emotional. He had to keep a close eye on her, because he really had no idea what she was planning on doing.

"Oh, Ms. Joule…wait you can't just…" but Shiho had already pushed the door open, completely ignoring the receptionist.

"What are you doing?" Dearka asked quickly chasing after her. He ignored her and stood before the Council.

"Where is Chairwoman Clyne?"

"Shiho…Hahenfuss…sorry, Joule," a member said quickly standing up.

"Shiho!" Shiho's father stood up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm hear to speak only to Chairwoman Clyne, in regards to taking my husbands spot on the Council…while he's away," she said firmly and folded her arms. Her father grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "What are you doing?" she snapped, once outside the room.

"What are YOU doing? Are you fucking insane?" her father spat.

"How is this insane? Is this anymore insane than giving a man a death sentence by forcing him to the fight terrorists!" she spat back. Her father winced.

"Lacus will never allow this! It goes against every policy, every procedure!" her father yelled again, ignoring her last statement.

"So you won't deny it. Besides if he is…dead, someone needs to replace him and why not me?!" she yelled.

"The public has to vote…"  
"Bullshit! You're still not denying," she repeated.

"Look, you're very hormonal right now, being pregnant and hearing this recent news…its unsettling. You don't have to speak to Lacus today. You should think about this," he father said quietly. He looked down. "And I…I didn't vote to send…" he whispered placing his hands on his shoulders and she wiggled free.

"How could you? He was my husband! I loved him…I fucking love him! He was your son-in-law. He fathered your grandchildren! What would mother say?" she yelled.

"Shiho…please calm down," he said.

"CALM DOWN? Don't you even dare…" she raised her hand, but was stopped by Dearka.

"Shiho! Please…your father's right about one thing. You need to calm down." She whipped around to face Dearka.

"Do you know what my father did?" Dearka nodded.

"Of course but…" Shiho faced her father once more.

"Tell me…are they dead? Yzak…and that girl Annie Douglas?"

"I don't know…we didn't plan for any of this to happen. We just didn't want him here…"

"Damn it all!" she yelled.

"Shiho? What's going on here?" Lacus said, entering the room with Kira.

"Lacus," Dearka said happily.

"Lacus…I want to take Yzak's seat on the Council…you need a straight head on this crooked Council," she said shooting a glare at her father.

"Shiho…I understand why you ask this…but I can't give Yzak's seat away unless he's confirmed dead or MIA for over 6 months, and it's only been about a month now," she said sadly.

"I understand that. I don't want to take it…I want to hold it," she said firmly.

"Hold it? Well…" she paused glancing towards Kira and Dearka. She walked towards Shiho and grabbed her hand. "I think…I think I could allow that. At least until the 6 months or confirmation or Yzak's return…hopefully the latter," she said.

"But Chairwoman!" Shiho's father yelled. Lacus raised her hand to stop him.

"Shiho…" Lacus said casually. "How are you? We've been meaning to visit," Lacus pulled her into a hug.

"I'm doing alright…" she said quietly. "As well as possible. Right now though…I want to see my doctor. I'm in a lot of pain…" she said quietly.

* * *

"Shiho everything is perfectly fine," Doctor Alexis Ameliay said. Shiho sighed. That was the understatement of the year. She was relieved that the baby was alright. "But you are…stressing yourself, which is not ok. Understandable though," she said. "Please try to be calm," she smiled. "I hope Yzak comes home soon." Shiho nodded.

"You have no idea how much I want that," she replied. Shiho exited the room and was greeted by Miriallia, Dearka and her father. "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Can't I come make sure my daughter is alright? I care about your health," he said.

"If you cared about me at all, you wouldn't have sent my husband away," she snapped and walked away before he could even respond.

* * *

"Get in there Coordinator scum!" A guard tossed Annie back into the cell and threw her clothes in after her. They landed on her back. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth whimpering slightly. She kept shaking her head and whispering, "No…please don't touch me." It had been the 3rd time they had taken her that week. But Yzak felt himself slowly losing track of time. They had to have been gone for about 3 months by now. 3 months was a long time to be MIA. Everyone probably assumed he was dead. Shiho was all he could think about. She was alone, pregnant and all he wanted was return to her side.

Kitteridge hadn't called for him lately, but she had given her guards full permission to do whatever they pleased with them. This, of course had left Annie defenseless. They had never taken Yzak, but Annie had been taken countless times. Each time she had returned worse and worse and now it seemed as though she wasn't going to come back. Yzak rose and knelt in front of her.

"Annie…it's done…no more," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she screamed and punched Yzak's chest. "No, no, no more please…" she punched him repeatedly until she glanced up and looked at him in shock. "C…commander?" she whispered.

"Sorry, but I needed to snap you out of it," he said making his way to the other side of the room as she began to put her clothes back on.

"I want…to die before they come back."

"What?" he snapped. "Don't talk like that," he said.

"I…" she glanced at him. "You don't know what it's like…to be touched when you don't want to and the pain…oh it burns…" she buried her face in her hands. Yzak began to reach out but stopped himself. It was obvious that the last thing she wanted was to be touched.

"Hey!" A guard opened the cell.

"Don't you think you've used her enough!" Yzak yelled, standing in front of her.

"Well the captain wants you," he said. Yzak smirked. It was finally time to get out of here.

* * *

Weeks passed and the commotion about the missing soldiers slowly dwindled. Shiho was sitting in on the Council meetings, but she was finding it harder and harder to attend. She was tired more often, but mostly she hated the stares she got. The sympathetic stares that were almost fake. Keeley kept pestering her about when Yzak would call and the pressure was making her crack. She had broken down with Miriallia the other day and she found herself crying herself to sleep at night.

"There's got to be something…" Miriallia said to Dearka as they left Shiho's house one night.

"I'm starting to believe…that he isn't coming back," he said sadly.

"Poor Shiho…Keeley," Miriallia whispered.

"She won't even look at her father."

"That's understandable," Miriallia replied.

"I guess, but God if only Yzak could see this mess he's created. Dumb bastard."

* * *

**Please R&R! I hope you liked this, I'll update soon! Love my reviewers thank you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! wow so here's chapter 8, this story, unlike the wedding game still has a few chapters left, about 6 or 7, so thanks for sticking with me. I'm glad people like this story. At first i thought it might be a little too over dramatic, but who doesn't love drama! haha anyway enjoy this chapter. It's happy! :) I don't own gundam! **

Keeping Faith Chapter 8

Yzak allowed the guards to tie his hands and be led to the same room he had been in before. He had been there countless of times now and his plan was working brilliantly. He sat across from Kit once again, but this time she untied his hands. But Yzak smirked as though he had expected the trust. Last time he had been there he had continued to feed her lies about how unhappy he was in ZAFT and with his wife. He claimed he was bored and was looking for something new. And now Kit had called him back in hopes of offering him a solution.

"So…Yzak," she said using his first name casually. "Are you ready to start something new?" She approached him and leaned in close. "There is…so much I can offer," she said and placed a hand on his cheek. She traced the new scar she herself had given him. "I like this," she said.

"Me too," he smirked, raising his hand to meet hers on his face. Suddenly he grasped her wrist tightly. "Don't even think about calling for help," he said. She smirked.

"I like it rough," she purred.

"Yeah…me too," Yzak said as he raised his knee swiftly to her stomach. She collapsed onto the ground. He grabbed the keys in her pocket.

"Sorry Kit, but I love my life and freedom. And I don't forgive people who harm my subordinates. I will come back to kill you," he snarled and ran out of the room. He kicked down the guard outside of the room and stole his gun. He sprinted down the hall back towards the cell.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" Someone yelled and the alarm began to sound.

"You ready Annie?" he said as he began to fiddle with the keys. "Fuck!" he gasped as a bullet hit his left shoulder.

"Commander!" Annie said rushing out of the cell. "Are you ok?" she asked. He grabbed her wrist.

"Fine, just fucking run." He said as he began to dart down hallways.

"How are we…"

"We're going to steal back one of our suits," he said while running up steps.

"But your shoulder…" she screamed suddenly as a bullet flew by her head.

"Just run, it doesn't matter," he said. Annie glanced worriedly at his shoulder which was bleeding a decent amount. Yzak was trying his best not to notice. This plan had to work. This was their one chance, he could never gain Kit's trust again and if they got recapture, they would probably be killed. He continued down hallways until he finally discovered where the launch area was. "Here we go. Get one started." He pushed Annie in the direction of the suits.

"But…"

"Do it!" he yelled and ran to confront one of the technical crew members. He stopped a shorter boy. "Open the hatch when I get in the cockpit."

"Uh…okay," the boy answered stupidly. Yzak paused to wonder why this boy was being so helpful, but he ignored it and ran after Annie. He winced as another bullet hit his side. He raised himself into the suit.

"Move over," he said tiredly. He waited until the hatch began to open.

"How did you get that boy to open the hatch?"

"I just asked. Must not have realized we were the escapees," Yzak chucked. He launched just as there was enough room to escape.

"What if they follow us?"

"Then we'll fight them. I'm getting you home Annie,"

"Commander…" she said. "Let me fly then…you're hurt," she said. Back on the ship Kit was cursing and throwing a tantrum.

"I can't believe I let him get the best of me…" she scowled. "Fuck."

"Are we going after them?" a guard asked.

"No…they'll come back. And when they do, I'm going to kill him," she said as she began to return to her cabin.

* * *

"This is Councilman and Commander Yzak Joule requesting docking permission," Yzak said in to the transmission as he and Annie neared the PLANTS.

"Joule? Hold on,"But you're supposed to be MIA?" An officer said warily.

"Yeah well I'm not fucking MIA anymore, open the God damned hatch! I have two bullets in me that I would like to get out!" he yelled.

"That's Yzak alright," Dearka said. He had been called immediately not only to identify Yzak's voice, but to be told that his friend was alive. "Dock that machine.

After Annie and Yzak landed, Yzak began to lower himself and Annie out of the machine.

"Yzak! Annie! I don't believe it. Just when people were starting to think you really were dead…you show up! Yzak's feet touched the ground and he immediately clutched his shoulder and sank to the ground.

"Did you really think…I'd die…so easy," he rasped. Dearka began to run over, seeing that there was trouble.

"He needs a doctor right now! He was shot in the shoulder and side!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Dearka yelled. "What about you?" Dearka asked glancing towards Annie as he helped Yzak lie down.

"I'm…fine," she said closing her eyes, willing the images out of her mind.

"Annie…you should…tell…" Yzak whispered.

"Shut up, stupid! You're practically dying!" Annie yelled, but quickly covered her mouth as she remembered her place. Yzak squinted at her.

"Shiho?" he asked. Annie gasped.

"No no, it's Annie, but you'll get to see your wife soon," Annie said glancing fearfully at Dearka.

"Fuck," Dearka muttered as Yzak closed his eyes.

* * *

"Shiho…Shiho? Are you hearing me?" Ezalia called into the phone.

"Alive…alive. I don't…believe it." She began to cry. She'd been waiting for this phone call for months now. It didn't seem real.

"He's at the hospital. I pick you up," Ezalia said.

"Yes! Oh please…hurry!" Shiho said. She ran as fast as she could upstairs to where Keeley was playing. For the first time in months she looked at her daughter straight in the eyes. Eyes that matched her husband's, but younger and more innocent. She smiled. "Keeley," she whispered, picking her up.

"Mommy?" Keeley asked.

"How would you like to see Daddy?" she asked. Keeley clapped her hands.

"Yes!"

"But you must know, Daddy is very hurt, so we must be nice and quiet," Shiho said.

"Huwt?" Keeley asked.

"He has some very bad boo-boos," she explained to the three-year old.

"Oh ok…well den I have to get someting befowe we go," she said wriggling out her mothers arms.

* * *

Yzak was half-asleep on his bed. He was tired from pain, bloodloss and the stress of the escape. He still couldn't believe it had worked. He wondered where Annie was and he hoped she had told someone. But more he wondered where the two people he wanted to see most were. He began to sit up since sleeping wasn't an option. He winced as his side began to ache.

"Fuck…damn it all!" he yelled.

"You never were really good with pain, Yzak Joule." Yzak glanced towards the doorway.

"Shiho…" he whispered.

"DADDY!" Keeley ran and jumped onto his bed. "I've missed you," she said smiling. Shiho gasped hoping that Keeley hadn't hit him.

"I've missed you too, Princess," he said running his right hand through her hair.

"Mommy telled me that you had some bad boo-boos, so I bwought band-aids!" she said pulling out a box of band-aids, they were decorated with Boobahs, her favorite television show. Yzak laughed.

"That's great!" he said. She pulled one out and began to fumble with it. She kept getting her fingers stuck to it. Shiho giggled happily. "Let me help you sweetie," he said.

"NO! I can do it!" she yelled. Finally she placed it on his nose. "All bettew!" she cried happily.

"I feel much better," he agreed.

"When can you leave?" Shiho asked.

"Hopefully soon," he said. "I want to come home."

"How could you almost have left me?" she whispered. Keeley was still fumbling around with her band-aids. He grabbed her hand

"I'm so sorry, for not being here," he said motioning towards Keeley and then placing a hand on her belly. "I mean look at how fat you got while I wasn't here," he teased. Shiho frowned.

"Well, that's what happens when we women bear children for you men," she laughed.

"I'm glad everything is ok. How much longer?" he asked. She held up three fingers. She placed one on his face where the scar was.

"How did you get this again?" she asked.

"I'll explain later," he said tiredly as he began to think about the recent events.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," she said.

"And so do you! I hear you've caused quite a fuss on the council," he said. Shiho blushed.

"Maybe, but I'll let you sleep, but I do think that your mother wants to see you. She's missed you too. Come on Boobah queen," she said picking Keeley up.

"Aww…Alweady?" she whined.

"You'll be able to see Daddy as much as you want soon," Shiho said.

"I wuv you, Daddy!" she waved.

"I love you too, Keeley," he said and stared at Shiho as she smiled. Her smile said everything.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was happy and semi-fluff, but i enjoyed writing this one. It made me happy :) Anyway please R&R and thanks so much for the constant support, especially those who reviewed, Housenka, Hierarch, Danya (boobah was for you! :) ) and Ryan! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this took SOO long to post. I had a hard time finishing this chapter, but here it is! Please R&R and I don't own Gundam Seed! :)**

Keeping Faith Chapter 9

Yzak was able to leave the hospital within three days of being there. Shiho, however, was unaware of this fact. So when the call came from Dearka that she was needed at the hospital, she started panicking. Ezalia immediately came to pick her and Keeley up.

"What could possibly be wrong?" she asked nervously. "I thought he was doing better?"

"I don't know," Ezalia admitted sadly.

"God that man is going to give me a heart attack," she said sighed as she got out of the car.

"Does she know?" Yzak asked Dearka, while they stood out of the hospital room.

"Not a clue…you're real mean, you know that," Dearka said teasing. Yzak laughed.

"I guess but imagine how surprised she'll be."

"Sure," Dearka shrugged. "How old are you? 27? 28?"

"Oh like you're any better," Yzak snapped

"Daddy!" Keeley squealed as she turned the corner. She ran over and Yzak picked her up.

"Hey there Princess," he kissed her cheek. Shiho froze and frowned. She walked slowly towards him.

"You jerk," she said hugging him. He kissed her lightly.

"I've really missed being able to do that," he said.

"You horny bastard!" she punched his arm. "I can't believe you! You had me all worried!" she yelled.

"But wasn't the surprise worth it?" he smirked.

"I suppose so, " she said.

"Sorry for worrying you. I know stress isn't something you need right now.

"It's ok. I suppose I can forgive you," she said smiling. "Can we…go home?" she asked. Keeley tightened her grip on Yzak's neck.

"But I think I need to make a stop first," he said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Ms. Douglas' house. From what I hear she isn't coming out her room," he explained as he, Dearka, Ezalia and Shiho made their way to the car.

"What? Annie, really? She always seemed so cheerful, what could've happened," Dearka said.

"The young girl who came in when we were on the phone?" Shiho asked.

"Yes…that's her and as to what happened," he glanced at Keeley sitting on his lap. She was fiddling with her bunny stuffed animal. He paused and frowned.

"Yzak...?" Dearka said.

"It was awful…I couldn't do anything. I watched…I watched," he whispered angrily. The other passengers stared intently at him. "I didn't want to. I wanted to stop them, but really, there wasn't anything I could do," he said. He opened the door as the car pulled up to the house.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Shiho asked.

"I'd love that," he said quietly.

It was true, Annie hadn't come out of her room since she'd gotten home from the hospital a few days ago. She hadn't told anyone anything and she'd refused all visitors. Doctors had come twice and Otis had come more than 5 times and she wouldn't even open up for her parents. She was barely eating. She only came out to use the bathroom and get water. When she did she was wrapped tightly in her comforter. She didn't want anyone to see her, especially Otis.

Her parents were worried, as they should've been. When Annie heard the doorbell ring. She buried her head under the covers. If it was Otis again, she would feel terrible for turning him away again, but she couldn't see him. Her mother opened the door and was extremely surprised by the people standing in their doorway.

"C…Councilman Joule and Mrs. Joule, what a surprise?" she said. "Come in, come in. Sit down. I'm Michelle, can I get you two anything?" she said scurrying to fix the pillow.

"No thank you and please Yzak is fine and this is Shiho my wife. I was hoping to speak with your daughter." Her face fell.

"If you can get her to talk or even just come out of her room," she sighed loudly. Annie's father entered the room.

"Oh…" he said surprised. "Councilman Joule," he said. He held out his hand. "Jonathan Douglas." Yzak grasped the man's hand and tightly shook it.

"Yzak is fine," he said.

"Do you know…what happened, to make her like this," her mother stuttered quietly.

"I…do…but I think it's only fair that she tell you herself…Mrs. Douglas, if you must know, I'd like Annie to come back to my team. She's an amazing pilot." Michelle Douglas frowned. She didn't like the idea of Annie going back and having her leave again. But she knew that Councilman Yzak Joule was a powerful man and was rarely denied what he wanted. She also knew Annie and Annie would want to fight.

"Well…if you can get her to talk…" the Douglas' led Yzak to her door.

"Annie Douglas…this is your Commander. May we chat?" he said knocking on the door.

"Commander…" she whispered. She had to listen to him, he was her commander after all and besides he already knew. There was silence for a while, until finally she opened the door. Her mother gasped.

"Good," he said smiling.

"I'll talk with you…only you," she whispered. He stood in her doorway.

"I think your parents deserve an explanation. I think you need to eat and I also think I need my best pilot back."

"I can't talk about it…" she said. Annie's mother opened the door wider.

"We're here for you sweetheart. We'll support you no matter what," she said.

"You can talk about it," Yzak said.

"No I can't!" she yelled and started crying. "They won't like me! They'll…they'll think I'm a whore!"

"Annie! Stop it…you know damn right well that's not true!" Yzak yelled. Shiho squeezed his hand. Annie was sobbing.

"Yzak…maybe we should," Shiho said.

"No! Shiho. I will not lose one of the greatest pilots due to some fucking assholes. Annie, listen to me, we want to help you."

"Please tell us sweetie," her mother begged. Annie slid the blanket off of herself.

"Well…they…took off my…and touched everywhere," Annie said quietly. Her mother hugged her, crying.

"Did they rape you?" her mother asked. Annie nodded. "You couldn't…stop them?" she said. Yzak lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"YOU BASTARD! " her father screamed and grabbed Yzak by the collar. Shiho gasped. Yzak winced as he slammed him against the wall. "I bet you watched. You watched as my daughter was violated and you didn't even try to help you sick rich bastard!"

"Jon!" Michelle Douglas screamed. "He's a councilmember! You can't just…!"

"NO! The only reason he's on the goddamn corrupt council is because of his money! This man…this.

"Dad please stop! Commander Joule couldn't do anything. He was tied up! It wasn't his fault!" Annie yelled. Jonathan Douglas released Yzak.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" he said sadly.

"It's alright. You're angry…I understand. But I promise you, I plan to get these guys. I plan to avenge this as best as I can. I'm sick of these damn terrorists. Will you help me Annie?" he asked. Annie looked at him. "It's a lot to ask. I understand."

"I…I can't, "she said sadly. Yzak nodded.

"Well make sure you see a doctor and Otis. He's worried, I'm sure. I'll keep in touch. " Jon stayed with Annie as Michelle walked them to the door.

'Thank you. Thank you so much. We're very grateful and please excuse my husband's behavior, he sometimes can't control his anger."

"We're no strangers to anger, right Yzak?" Shiho teased. He scoffed.

"Tell Annie to contact me if she changes her mind," he said.

"Well Mr. Joule, I've never seen you so caring," Shiho teased once they were back at home. They were sitting on the couch watching T.V, after putting Keeley to bed. Yzak enjoyed the relaxing, it had been so hectic recently and now suddenly everything was so normal.

"Please…I'm caring to you and Keeley all the time," he kissed her head.

"Sure…sure you are," she paused. "It's nice to have you home," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's really nice to be here. By the way…Dearka tells me you created quite a scene on the council." Shiho blushed.

"I did…why didn't you tell me they forced you to go to the front lines!"

"Because…of your father."

"That man…how could he…" Shiho said shaking.

"Shiho, Shiho, it's done…" Yzak grabbed her hands in his.

"No Yzak it's not. He calls me all the time trying to apologize and now that you're back he thinks it's done! But that's not true…" he cut her off by kissing her.

"You're the sexiest woman, I've ever known," he whispered resting his forehead against hers. He slid his hand up and down her thigh.

"I better be," she laughed. He kissed her again, but with more passion. He ran his hand along the inseam of her leg.

"Did I already tell you how much I missed you?" he asked. She laughed but pulled away. She stood up.

"I missed you too, but I'm tired. You seem to forget, I'm pregnant," she said pointing to her stomach. "I can't do stuff like that." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I could never forget that," he said. He kissed her neck. "I love you and thank you, for fighting for me," he said.

"I love you too," she turned to face him. "I can't forgive him; my father…"

"I understand." Of course he understood. If someone had taken Shiho from him, he wouldn't forgive that person either. "We'll see how things go when we go back tomorrow."

* * *

**Alright, I hope this chapter was satisfying. I tried to make it cute :) So much love to everyone who reviews and those who read and don't review, drop a review but even if you don't im glad you're reading :)! Much love :) Oh and everyone should check out LockLore's gundam seed story: Gundam Seed The Aftermath, it's really great! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! YES This is it!!! The return of Emerald Leviney! My god i've been gone forever. So here's what happened basically, i went to London for my first semester of college and got so wrapped up in that that i didn't really think about fanfic! So now that im a normal college student things are boring so i've returned to Fanfics! SO here is Keeping Faith Chapter 10. I'm hoping to update Nerds-To-Go tomorrow and yes i can finally get back on track, this story is actually coming to a close soon, probably like 3 more chappies! Wellll enjoy! Also i can't get the lines to go away. i think its really annoying but i dont know what to do!!**

* * *

Keeping Faith Chapter 10

Yzak awoke early, which was not unusual. He kissed Shiho's head and rolled out of bed, quietly. She groaned and sat up slowly.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled. He smirked.

"Just to the shower," he said quietly and made his way back to the bed.

"Mmmm, alright," she said tiredly. She yawned. "I just don't like seeing you leave." Yzak sighed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said as he sat down onto the bed.

"You should be," she teased. She sat up farther and placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm getting tired of being pregnant," she said aggravated. Yzak lay down next to her and kissed her neck. He rubbed her stomach.

"I think you look nice," he said. "I'm just happy I can be here." Shiho smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I am too." She pushed him away. "Alright, take your shower. I am ready to confront my father," she said standing.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to wake Keeley up. We have to drop her at your mother's house before where go to the council." Yzak nodded and made his way to the shower.

After the shower, Yzak put on his uniform for the first time since he'd be been back. He adjusted his collar in the mirror and pulled up his boots. He smoothed out the front and placed the hat on his head.

"I always thought you looked so handsome in that uniform," Shiho said walking back into the room with Keeley. She laughed remembering all the times she had ripped that uniform off of him, desperate to touch his skin.

"And red always looked beautiful on you," he said. She blushed and Yzak kissed her cheek. "Are we ready to go?" Shiho took a deep breath and nodded.

After they dropped Keeley off, they made their way to the council center. As Yzak walked into the building, he was immediately greeted by many secretaries and younger soldiers. Many of them looked slightly

"Good morning, Mr. Joule," a boy said as they walked by.

"It's good to see you back," another said. Yzak rolled his eyes and stormed into his own office.

"Dearka!" he barked.

"Morning, Yzak," Dearka said standing up and greeting the two.

"I expect you kept everything in check, while I was gone,"

"You know, it was nice and quiet with you gone," Dearka said folding his arms. Shiho giggled.

"Well, I'm back and I just want you to know that I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Dearka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, that's really great to hear," he said. Yzak grabbed Shiho's hand.

"We have to go to talk to Mr. Hahnenfuss," Yzak said sternly. Dearka nodded,

"Good luck," Dearka said.

Shiho led the way to her father's office in an angry storm. Yzak hurried to follow her.

"Shiho…Shiho…I think we should go into this calmer," he suggested. Shiho whipped her head around.

"Oh, Yzak you're such a hypocrite!" she yelled. Yzak shrugged. She did have a very strong important point. She knocked on her Father's office door. "Come on, Father, you've wanted to talk to me and now I'm here!" Shiho yelled into the wooden door. Yzak grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back into a chair. Mr. Hahnenfuss, emerged from the room.

"Shiho, you're finally here. And Yzak it's great to see you," he said and held his hand out to shake Yzak's.

"Don't you even try to touch him," Shiho said standing up. Mr. Hahnenfuss looked completely shocked.

"Shiho…I," he began.

"Don't speak!" she yelled. "Don't even try. I came here to tell you two things father and after that I never want to hear from you again

"Shiho, Shiho please," Yzak said.

"Father, you stole my huband from me, he could've died! Died! Then I would've been alone, with two children. How dare you not even consider my feelings?" Her father stared blankly. "And then you think it's ok to be a part of my life when you've done this. Calling me everyday. And to top it all off, the minute Yzak returns home, you think everything is back to normal. Please stay out of my life, I don't ever want to see you…or even think of you…" Shiho began to trail off as tears streamed down her face. Yzak placed his hands around her shoulders.

"I think it would do you well to leave us alone," Yzak snapped strictly.

"You bastard, it would've been better if you died, corrupting my daughter and corrupting our government, you and all your friends who are so involved with helping Naturals."

"It's people like you who are stopping progression. I hope you aren't elected back on to this council," Yzak snapped.

"Mother would be so ashamed," Shiho said. "Just think about that," she finished as she grabbed Yzak's hand and walked away.

"That felt wonderful," Shiho said sighing. But paused for a moment. "Though, I don't understand when he changed so much," she said quietly. Yzak nodded and rubbed her arm. "Let's have Dearka and Miriallia over for dinner tonight. I feel like cooking," she said. Yzak was pleased to see Shiho looking so free and happy.

"You feel like cooking? Now I know something is wrong," Yzak chuckled. She punched his arm lightly. "But seriously, are you feeling ok? I don't want you to be too stressed out," he said. She nodded.

"I'm fine! Who knew that Yzak Joule would be so worrisome?" she giggled. Yzak rolled his eyes. "Alright I'm going to go pick up Keeley," Shiho said. "I'll see you at home, invite Dearka," she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Otis said squeezing Annie's hand. Annie nodded her head quickly.

"I'm positive," she replied as they made their way up the path to their commander's house. Otis rang the doorbell and Shiho opened the door. She smiled happily when she saw the two younger recruits.

"Hello, Annie Douglas, and you must be Otis?" Shiho began. She held out her hand and grasped Otis. "I'm Shiho Joule, Yzak's wife," she said happily. "Won't you two join us?" she said and motioned for them to come inside.  
"Of course," Otis replied.

"Dearka and Miriallia are here for dinner. Have you both eaten because there is plenty of food!" Shiho offered.

"We'd love to stay!" Annie blurted out before Otis could say anything.

"Who's here?" Dearka asked as Shiho walked back into the living room.

"Annie and Otis," she stated and Dearka stood up.

"Alright! Otis my man!" he said and grasped the boys hand. "How are you Annie?" he asked. She smiled.

"Much better," she said, although Dearka could she was partially putting on an act.

"Where's Commander Joule?" Otis asked.

"He should be coming downstairs," Shiho said right as Yzak entered the room.

"Hello Commander," both teens said in unison. Yzak smiled.

"Hello, what brings you here?"

"They stopped by and I invited them to dinner," Shiho said. Yzak smirked.

''That's great," he said and Shiho and Miriallia walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Annie offered. Shiho laughed.

"Don't be silly! You're our guest!" Yzak brought Keeley to the table and everyone followed him, Miriallia passed out drinks and Shiho began to set the table. She had cooked salmon and rice for supper and Dearka, especially was excited for this intense home cooked meal. Yzak smiled as he watched his friends interact. He couldn't help but feel that things were going back to normal.

"So, Ms. Douglas, Mr. Jeffman, I'm assuming you came here for a specific reason. Would you care to share?" Yzak asked. Annie immediately blushed and dropped her fork by accident.

"Well I just wanted to come and tell you that I changed my mind," she said quietly. "I want to come to ZAFT. I want to be part of the military again," she said sternly. Yzak looked slightly shocked by this request.

"Of course, of course you can come back," he began. "But I'll tell you honestly that I don't know when we'll be back in the field. But I greatly welcome the return of one of my best pilots." He said happily. Shiho smiled as well. For some reason Shiho had been greatly hoping to see Annie return to ZAFT. She felt happy knowing that there were other women fighting for the army, when she couldn't.

The dinner continued on with casual conversation for the rest of the evening. Yzak smiled as he realized that life was finally returning to normal. He returned to the council tomorrow and he was greatly looking forward to having his routine once more. He made eye contact with Shiho and they both knew things were getting back on track

* * *

**.I hope the wait was worth it! aaahhh so sorry! hugs to all my reviewers and be on the look out for new updates and stories soon! Although it looks like i could end here i have one more small story line i want to touch on so i will do that! catch ya later!**

* * *


End file.
